Pokemon and Warriors: The Heart of the Warrior
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Warriors/Pokemon Cross-over. Enjoy.
1. Characters

Name: Pikachu  
>Fur: Yellow<br>Eyes: Black  
>Gender: Boy<p>

Name: Lightningpaw  
>Fur: Ginger<br>Eyes: Green  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: RainClan

Name: Moonpaw  
>Fur: Black with a pale yellow belly and a yellow strip winding up her tail<br>Eyes: Green  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: RainClan

Name: Waterpaw  
>Fur: blue-gray<br>Eyes: Blue  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: RainClan

Name: Hollyfarn  
>Fur: Black<br>Eyes: Green  
>Gender: She-cat<br>Clan: RainClan

Name: Shadowfire  
>Fur: Gray with black stripes<br>Eyes: Amber  
>Gender; Tom<br>Clan: RainClan

Name: Crimsonclaw  
>Fur: ginter with a red line over his tail<br>Eyes: Green  
>Gender: Tom<br>Clan: RainClan

AN: **I only did the main characters in my story. All of the story will be in Pikachu's POV and the trouble his has to help with, and the trouble in RainClan as well. If you have a cat you want to add tell me, I'll add 'em in.**


	2. Prolouge

"Hey! Moonpaw! Wake up!" a voice hissed.

A black she-cat with a pale yellow belly and stirpe down her tail opened her green eyes to see a ginger she-cat with green eyes infront of her. She yawned and got to her paws.

"What, Lightningpaw?"

"It's time to start our training," the ginger she-cat called Lightningpaw told her, friend.

Moonpaw yawned one last time before she followed her find out of the apprentices' den. The black apprentice looked around the camp. Most of the cats were up and about. A white she-cat with green eyes and a black tom with green eyes padded over to them.

"Moonpaw," the white she-cat meowed to the black apprentice, "are you ready to go to the Training Hollow?"

Moonpaw nodded, looking up at the white she-cat. "Yes, Winterfur."

"And you, Lightningpaw," the black tom added, looking at the ginger she-cat beside her, "are you ready to go and check the borders?"

The small she-cat nodded. "Yes, Darkfur."

"Good. Let's go."

As Moonpaw followed her mentor out of the camp, another black she-cat came running into the RainClan camp, panting. Moonpaw watched her as she followed Winterfur out.

iWonder what's up with Hollyfarn?/i she thought.

The black she-cat ran to her leader's den. "Woodstar!" she called.

"Come in," a voice told her.

The she-cat padded in and dropped her head to the cat infront of her. The cat was a brown tabby with amber eyes. The black she-cat looked up at her leader.

"Woodstar," she began, flicking her tail from side to side. "I had a sign from StarClan."

The brown tabby called Woodstar, flicked his ear at this. "What did they say, Hollyfarn?"

"They said that iThe bolt of lighting will save us all./i"

Woodstar rose up at this. "Bolt of lightning? How can that save us?"

"I do not know," meowed Hollyfarn. "But StarClan said it would save us, so it must be true."

The leader of RainClan nodded to the black she-cat. "Alright. I believe you. Bolt of lightning, will save us all."


	3. RunIn with the Lab People

"Hey, Pikachu?" a boy who was around the age of 10 asked. He was dressed up a blue-and-white clothes and had brown eyes. Beside him was a girl with purple hair and another with green.

"Pi?" I asked, looking at my trainer.

"Are you ready to go and get our next badge?" my trainer, Ash, questioned. I grinned.

"Pika, Pika!" I said, putting my paws in the air to show him that I was ready to get another badge for him.

"Alright, let's go!" Ash started to take off, but Iris stopped him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" she asked him. Axew, the dragon-type Pokemon appeared watching.

"Umm.." he started.

"Ash, you're such a kid!"

"Hey!"

Axew, Cialn and I watched, as the two of them went at it again. Somethings never charge with Pikapi.

"Hey, Pikachu?" Axew asked. I turned to look at her.

"Yeah?"

"Why do you think those two always fight over the dumb things?"

"I have no idea."

"Nor do I."

...

Later that night, I woke up hearing a sound in the bushes. I looked over and saw that Ash, Iris, Cailn, and Axew were still asleep, so I went to check it out. Once I got into the bushes I saw that it was the lab people that have been after me, since I wasn't a normal Pikachu. I backed away from them, cheeks sparking. I never told Pikapi about them though.

"Look! It's the Pikachu we've been after!" one said, pointing at me.

They blocked me off from going to my trainer and his friends and they had rubber gloves on, so I couldn' zap them. Growling, I ran a different way. A weird purple and black portal opened infront of me, and I had no choise but to jump into it, and find out where it was going to take to me.


	4. New World

Moonpaw looked up from training as the sky got dark suddenly. Winterfur looked up as well. Clouds began to cover the sky.

_Rain_? she thought, before turning to look at the white she-cat infront of her.

"It wasn't suppose to rain today.." Winterfur muttered.

However the two she-cats saw something fall from the sky. Moonpaw flicked her tail, and ran to where she saw it fall. Winterfur was right behind her. They saw a yellow fured cat with yellow ears with black trips, red cheeks, brown paws, a pink nose, and a lightning-bolt shaped tail. Moonpaw looked at the weird colored cat.

"What do we do with it?" she asked Winterfur.

"We take it back to the Clan and keep it proiner," a voice spoke up from behind them.

Moonpaw turned around to see Crimsonclaw padding over. The ginger tom looked at the yellow-furred back, then back at Moonpaw and Winterfur, who nodded. They picked up the cat and took it back to camp.

...

I groaned, but instead of that, I hight-pitched sound came out. I opened my eyes slowly, and looked around. I was in somekind of den. I looked at my new form. I blinked in shock.

"What in Mew's name...?" I muttered.

"Ah, you're awake," a voice said.

I turned my gaze on who spoke to me. It was a brown tabby with amber eyes, a black she-cat with green eyes and a ginger tom with a red line on his tail.

"W-Who are you? What are you, and where am I?"

"I am Woodstar," the brown cat told me. "I'm the Leader of RainClan. This is my deputy Crimsonclaw and medicine cat, Hollyfarn."

"Who are you?" the black cat, Hollyfarn asked me.

"Pikachu."

"Pikachu? What kind of mouse-brained name is that?" Crimsonclaw snorted, and let his claws slide out. "I say we kill him. He could be a spy for SnowClan."

"He doesn't look like a spy," a new voice meowed.

I blinked as another black cat came in. She had a pale yellow underbelly and tail with green eyes.

"And how do you know that, Moonpaw?"

"He fell from StarClan," she told the ginger cat. "He must have been sent here by StarClan."

"StarClan?" I ehcoed in confusson.

"You don't know StarClan?"

"No."

"See? He if doesn't know StarClan, he couldn't have been sent by them! He must be a loner or rouge! Let's kill him now!" Crimsonclaw hissed and sprang at me, claws out.

I gasped and my cheeks sparked,and I used Thunderbolt on him. He fell to the ground in pain. I could still do my Pokemon attacks even in cat form. Cool. Woodstar, Hollyfarn, and Moonpaw looked on in shock. Hollyfarn want over to make sure Crimsonclaw was okay. He was, shocked, but okay. She looked at her leader and nodded. Woodstar's eyes widen, and he nodded in return.

The RainClan leader turned to look at me. "Pikachu, how would you like to join RainClan?"


	5. Joining the Clan

"Join RainClan?" I echoed, shocked. This cat wanted me to join his Clan? What do I do? Well.. It could be fun, and maybe I could find a way back home too. "Sure. I'll join."

Woodstar smiled. "Great. Follow me."

I followed the brown tabby to a branch. He jumped on it and yowled, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join below the High-Branch for a Clan meeting!"

One by one cats came. I'd never seen so many cats in my life. Well, okay, I never seen a cat before in my life, till I came to this world. My gaze looked at all the cats. Woodstar cleared his throat.

"A new cat is joining us today," he began, and flicked his tail at me. "His name is Pikachu, and he'll be training to be a warrior of RainClan."

"Pikachu?" a voice sneered in the back of the pelts of cats. "That's a mouse-brained name, for a kittypet or rouge or even loner!"

I looked at the cat that was being mean, though I had no idea what a kittypet, rouge, or loner was. Or a mouse-brain for that matter. The cat that was saying things about me was a white-and-black tom with green eyes. He had a scar over his left eye and one ear was torn.

"He doesn't even look like a cat!" the white-and-black cat continued. "Look at him! He looks like a freak!"

I put my ears down at that. Woodstar flicked her tail. "That cat is Patchpelt. Are you going to set there and let him be mean to you?"

No. No, I was not. I got down low and sprang at that cat with Quick Attack. Cats yowled in suprise and moved out of the way, as I slammed into Patchpelt. He was taken back at my sudden attack. He ranked his claws down my side, making blood flow. I bit back a yowl and used Thunderbolt, followed back. Iron Tail. Cats gasped in shock, for they never seen a cat do that before. I finished up with Electro Ball. Patchpelt got up slowly, and limped off to see Hollyfarn.

Woodstar jumped down. "As I was saying. Pikachu will be joining us. Do you want an apprentice name, or keep your name?"

"Keep mine, please," I told him.

"Very well." He turned his gaze to a gray tom with black strpes. "Shadowfire, you will be Pikachu's mentor. Teach him the ways of the Clan well."

The cat called Shadowfire padded over and thouched noses with mine. The black cat, Moonpaw came over with a ginger she-cat.

"Welcome to the Clan!" the ginger she-cat meowed to me.

"This is Lightningpaw. And I'm Moonpaw."

"Pikachu, as you know."

"Oh! Thunderpaw! Come here!" the black she-cat meowed.

A beautiful, dappled golden tabby she-cat with cute, dazzling blue eyes, padded over to us. When my eyes set on her, my heart started to beat faster. The she-cat turned to look at me.

"You're the new cat, right?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Well, I'm Thunderpaw. Nice to meet you, Pikachu."

"Same to you."

"Come on, Pikachu," Shadowfire meowed. "I need to show you the place."

I nodded and meowed a good-bye to my new friends, before I ran after Shadowfire. 


	6. Battle with a Fox!

As Shadowfire showed me around the place, I picked up a scent that smelled real bad. Like rotten Pokefood or something like that. I turned to look at my 'mentor' as it was called here I guess.

"Shadowfire?"

"Yes?"

"What's that smell?"

The gray tom sniffed the air. "RobinClan."

"RobinClan?"

"Yes. There are four Clans out here in the forest. RainClan, RobinClan, SnowClan, and LightClan..."

I stopped listening to what he was hearing cuz I heard a new noise.

_What's that_? I thought.

_"Pikachu!" a voice snapped._

I jumped and turned to look at Shadowfire again. He didn't look happy. I put my ears down.

"S-Sorry," I muttered to him.

"What were you staring at?"

"Well-"

I never got to finish before we were attacked by a creature that was firey orange. I thought it was a Pokemon at first, but then I remembered that I wasn't in the Pokemon world anymore.

"Fox!" my mentor hissed and let his claws slide out. "Pikachu, go back to camp and get help!"

"No!" I told him. "I'm staying."

"Go and get help, _now_," he hissed at me this time.

I was going to show him we didn't need help with me here. I sprang at the fox and used Iron Tail on it. It fell to the ground hard, before it got up and sprang at me this time. I felt his fangs go into my side. I yelped out in pain and used Thunderbolt on it. The fox, in pain, run. I breathed heavy as I watched the fox run off.

My mentor looked at me and flicked his tail, and I followed him back to camp. He led me to Hollyfarn's den and told her what happened and she got to work on my bitemark from the fox.

_Dumb fox. I showed it not to mess with a Pokemon!_

'You're going to be fine now, Pikachu," the black she-cat told me.

"Thank you, Hollyfarn."

I padded into the den where Thunderpaw told me I'd be staying at. I found and open bed of moss, and layed down in it, and sleep took me over.


	7. The Dream

_My eyes opened and I was in a forest. Blinking, I rose up, and looked around. A cat padded up to me. This cat was ghostly with stars in its fur. I blinked at the cat in wonderand awe._

_"Hello, Pikachu," the cat meowed to me._

_"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"_

_"I am Crystalflight. I have been watching you for awhile now."  
><em>

_"Stalker much?"_

_She blinked, but continued. "Pikachu, you are here in RainClan for a reason. Do you know what that is?"_

_I shook my head to the she-cat. "No. What?"_

_"Don't tell him!" a voice hissed._

_I turned to see a gray she-cat with stars in her fur as well. I blinked wondering what was going on._

_"He is not ment to know. Not yet," the new cat told Crystalflight._

_"But he must know!"_

_"No! He must not!"_

_"SHUT UP!" I yowled out to the two she-cats yowling at each other. "Now, what isn't that I'm not suppose to know?"_

_"Nothing!" the gray cat hissed._

_"You have a destiny in RainClan, Pikachu," Crystalflight told me. "You're going to save them from evil."_

_"What evil?"_

_"StarClan does not know."_

_"Damn."_

_"Now, that's all."  
><em>

_The cats faded and all went black._


	8. Sick?

"Pikachu! Pikachu, wake up!" a voice meowed.

I opened my eyes to see that I was back in the apprentices' den. Moonpaw, Lightningpaw, and Thunderpaw stood over me. I blinked sleepy up at them, before yawning.

"What?" I asked, sleepy.

"It's time to go and start training," Thunderpaw told me.

I groaned, and put my paws over my eyes. "I don't feel like it.."

"Are you sick?"

"Yeah.."

"I'll go get, Hollyfarn!" Moonpaw meowed, and ran off to get the medinice cat.

"You're not sick are you?" a voice spoke up.

I turned my gaze to see a blue-gray cat with blue eyes. I blinked at him.

"What?"

"You heard me rat for brains," he hissed, padding over to us. "You're not sick, you're faking it!"

"I am not," I told him. "I'm really not feeling good."

"Waterpaw, leave him alone," Thunderpaw spoke up to the blue-gray tom. "If he says he's sick, then he is. So shut up, and leave him alone."

"yeah, and pigs fly," Waterpaw snorted, before padding out.

Moonpaw came back in with Hollyfarn. The black she-cat sniffed me before looking up at me with her green eyes. "What's wrong?"

"Belly-ache," I told her, putting my paws on my belly, groaning in pain.

"I know just the thing, but you'll need to rest for today. So you stay here in the den, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll be back to get you the stuff you need to feel better. Come on."

Thunderpaw, Lightningpaw, and Moonpaw followed her out. I lead my head on my paws, and closed my eyes, trying to sleep before they came back in.


	9. LabPeople are Back!

The lab-people had went to go talk to their boss after they had failed to get me. Their boss was in the shadows, so you could not see him at the time.

"Where is the Pikachu?" he asked.

"H-He got away sir."

"He, what?"

"It's true sir. He got away from us when we tried to catch him."

"And just how did he get away from you?"

"Though a portal.."

"And did it even come to your mind to go into the portal, and follow him, and catch him that way?"

"Well... no."

The figure raised an eyebrow at this, crossing his arms. "And why not?"

"Well.."

"Don't you well me! Go and find him, and bring him to me!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

The lab-people ran off. The figure shook his head as he watched them go.

"They better not fail me this time," he growled to himself. "Or else they'll reget it."

...

The lab-people found the portal I went in and they jumped into it. They appeared in the world of Warriors as cats too. They were pale colored cats with white spots on them, and they had black eyes and paws. The first camp they saw was the RainClan camp.

...

My ears picked up the sound of talking. I opened one of my eyes, and saw Woodstar talking with some weird looking cats... Wait...

_The lab-people! Uh-oh!_ I thought, watching.

"And you see, he's my cousin's kit, and we really need him back," one of the lab-people told the RainClan leader.

"Well.. Pikachu does enjoy it here," Woodstar told them. "I'd hate to see him leave us so soon after joining the Clan."

"Stop!" I yelped, running out of the den. Right then I didn't care if I was sick or not, these lab-freaks were here, and I had to get them away from here before they hurt any of the friends I made here.

"So, you came out of hiding did you?" one asked, turning to me.

My cheeks sparked, and I growled low in my throat.

"Get out of here," I told the lab-people. "I'm not going with you. I'm staying here."

"You don't have a choise, rat," said one of them, and they jumped on me, pinning me down to the ground.

"Pika...CHU!" I cried unleasing my Thunderbolt on them.

They jumped off with a yelp. I rolled to my paws and darted at them using Quick Attack, leaving a white light behind me. When I got close to them, I sprang in the air, and my tail glowed. I hit them with Iron Tail, then I used Volt Tackle on them. The lab-people yelped, and ran. I grinned as I watched them go.

_Pokemon 1, lab-people 0. _

A/N: **Yay! The next chapter is done! I'm kinda running out of ideas here.. so if anyone has any, I'd love to hear 'em and put 'em in my story! Still next time, see ya!**


	10. Gathering and Suprise!

I padded out of the apprentices' den. The moon was shinning, though it wasn't full yet. It was half-way though. I heard pawsteps behind me, and turned to see Thunderpaw there. She padded over and set down next to me. The moonlight made her fur glow.

"Pretty isn't it?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You know even star up there is a warrior from StarClan."

"StarClan?' I had first heard of that name when I first came to this new world. I still had no idea who or what StarClan, so I turned to Thunderpaw, as she began to tell me of StarClan.

After she was done, my eyes were widen in shock. So dead cats made up StarClan, and they watched over the cats here? Wow that soundded pretty cool. Thunderpaw turned her blue gaze back up to the sky.

"The Gathering will be soon too."

"Gathering?" I ehcoed.

"Yeah," she said, then she started to tell me what a Gathering was.

"So all four Clans join together in one place and tell each other what's going on in their Clan, right?" I asked, after she was done, making sure I got that right.

Thunderpaw nodded. "That's right."

"Cool!" I couldn't wait to go to the Gathering now!

I didn't have to wait long. Soon it was the night of the Gathering, and I got to go to it as did Moonpaw, Lightningpaw, Waterpaw, and Thunderpaw. Woodstar flicked his tail, and we went off to the Gathering. I felt like I was going to jump out of my fur to be going to the Gathering and met the friends my friends told me about. Little did I know, I was in for a suprise.

As soon as we got there, I saw cats everywhere. My eyes widen in shock. There were so many cats here that I couldn't count them all, even if I tired. Thunderpaw led me over to a group of cats. One was brown, black, and white.

"Pikachu, this is Stripedpaw, Nightpaw, and Snowpaw."

"Hi," I said.

"Greetings," they said back.

After I made a few more friends, the Gathering started. Woodstar stepped up first.

"Everything is fine in RobinClan. A new cat joined us. His name is Pikachu."

All eyes turned to look at me, and I held my head high proudly. Woodstar stepped back, and a tabby she-cat took his place.

"Everything is fine in SnowClan as well. We have a new cat join us too. His name is Demon."

As soon as I heard that name, I froze. I turned my gaze to the cat that everyone was looking at. It looked just like me, just black instead of yellow. I gasped.

"You!" I called out to him.

**Cliffhanger! Who do you think Demon is and how Pikachu knows him? I'm wondering myself...**

**Pikachu: YOU should know! You're typing this!**

**Demon: Yeah!**

**Yes, yes, you two know that, but do the readers?**

**Pikachu: No..**

**Right. So I gotta leave 'em hanging. Anyway, to find out what happens next, stay with us!**


	11. Demon's Back?

Cats looked from Demon to me and back again. Demon set there, tail over his paws, smirking.

"You know him?" Thunderpaw asked.

"Yeah," i told her.

"Is he from StarClan too?" Lightningpaw questioned, looking at me.

"No. He's not," I told her. _I'm not even from StarClan, but that doesn't really matter now, does it? If Demon's here... but that can't be! Angel helped me beat him!_

"Well, hello to you too, Pikachu," he said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I shook my head slowly, before looking at him. "How are you back?"

"How am I back, you ask?" Demon looked at me, grinning that say evil grin when I met him the first time in my dreams. "What I wanted last time. Your heart."

"Not gonna happen, Demon!" I growled. I knew that fighting durning the Gathering was wrong in the eyes of StarClan, so I couldn't fight him here. Not tonight anyway, but if wanted my heart again, I was going to need Angel's help again, or else, he might get it this time, then I'd be lost to the darkness and evil forever.

He laughed at that. "Not going to happen? Have you forgotten that Angel isn't here to save you this time?"

"I havn't forgotten that.."

"So, you're heart will be easier to take now that that flying pest isn't around to help you beat me."

"I can always call her."

"Oh really?" Demon asked, smirking. "Angel.. isn't here anymore. I killed her myself."

"What?" I gasped out in both fear and shock. "N-No, that can't be true, can it?"

He laughed. "It is, Pikachu. She's gone and can't save you this time. Keep your eyes open, kid, cuz I'll be coming for you, very soon. And this time, no-one can stop me from taking your heart, and taking you over and true the world into darkness!"

After that, seeing as what was going on, the leaders called the Gathering over, so we could talk about this sooner. Thunderpaw, Moonpaw, and Lightningpaw turned to look at me.

"What did he mean by that, Pikachu?" Moonpaw questioned.

"It's a long story.." I muttered.

"You can tell us," Lightningpaw added.

"Yeah." Thunderpaw agreed.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

**Next chapter, Pikachu tells the story of how he met Demon and what this means to his friends. Demon and Angel belong to me. I made them up for my Poke Hearts 2 story. Demon's a black furred Pikachu with red eyes, cheecks, ear tips, tail tip and paws. Angel is a white-furred Pikachu with blue eyes and angel wings on her back.**

**To find out what happens next, stay tuned!**


	12. Story

**Me: Okay, we're findally back!**

**Pikachu: Yeah!**

**Moonpaw: Yep!**

**Lightningpaw: Uh-huh!**

**Thunderpaw: At last!**

**Me: Sorry I havn't up-dated in like FOREVER, but I've been busy with school and homework. But, we're back now! Pikachu can you please-**

**Pikachu: Sure. She doesn't own Pokemon or Warriors, just the cats she made up and Demon and Angel.**

**Me: Now, to the next awesome chapter!**

_It started like this, okay?_

_I was with Ash and the gang, and we were going to the next town, that I couldn't remember the name of._

_"Pikachu?" Ash asked, looking at me._

_I was sitting on his shoulder, as I turned to look at him._

_"Pi?" _

_"You okay, buddy? You look down."_

_"Pika, Pika, Pikachu," I told him._

_Ash and I have been best friends for a long time now, so he kinda got an idea of what I said, even though humans couldn't understand us Pokemon. Which was weird, you know? _

_"Well.. okay, buddy," he told me, and we continued on our way again._

_XXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Later, it was lunch time, and Ash and his human friends let out all of their Pokemon out of their Pokeballs so they could have lunch too. We all got our food and started to eat it. Tepig and Snivy set beside me. Tepig on my left, and Snivy on my right. Axew set on Tepig's side._

_"Good?" I asked._

_"Yep," they said._

_That was when... I felt this pain.. out of nowhere. I let out a yelp before all went black._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I woke up in a dark place. It was so dark that I couldn't see my paw infront of my face. The ground felt.. weird.. like somekind of stone or something. I looked around trying to see anything though the dark._

_"Hello?" I called._

_Nothing._

_I tried again. "Hello?"_

_This time, I got an answer. Evil laughing was heard, if you call that an answer. I do. Kinda. _

_"Who's there? Show yourself!" I called._

_Then, the place lit up, and I looked around, suprised, shocked, and feared. Out of the shadows stepped a Pikachu like me. Only he was back instead of yellow. He had black fur, red ear tips, eyes, 2 stripes on his back, and paw. He almost had a red-and-black tail. He had an evil grin on his face._

_"Hello, Pikachu."_

_"H-How do you know my name?"_

_The Pikachu before me grinned evily. "Easy. I'm you."_

_"What?"_

_"You heard me. I'm you. The evil you."_

_"Evil me?"_

_"Yes. Everyone has an evil side. I'm yours."_

_"N-No. That can't be!"_

_"It is."_

_"No way!"_

_"Way!"_

_"Oh my God.." I gasped._

_"Now.." he started, walking over to me. "You're going to help me."_

_"No!" I said. "Wait..with what?"_

_"Taking over the world!"_

_"No! I won't help you take over the world!"_

_"YOu will!"_

_"Won't!"_

_"Will!"_

_"I won't!" I turned and ran._

_"You will. I'll take you over and then you won't have a chorice!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's how I met Demon," I told my cat friends.

They blinked, shocked.

"Whoa.." they said.


	13. AN: Guys!

**Hey guys, Sorry this isn't an update but this urgent and I feel that everyone needs to know what's going on.**

**SOPA is slowly coming back and is in ranks of possibly being passed. I got word from lots of people on DA, and the people on DA heard from many others. And so on and so on.. This bill is a threat to us who use the internet.**

**Our freedom to write fanfiction or post videos on YouTube with things like Video Game run-throughs, posting videos of song lyrics or singing a song from your favorite artist, will be taken away and taken as "copyrighted."**

**Us Fanfiction writers out there would be forced to stop writing fanfiction if this bill is passed for many reasons. The use of characters from anything whether anime (Naruto, One Piece, Fairy Tail, Etc,) or books (Harry Potter, Twilight, etc) or of anything that isn't our own.**

**If this bill is passes than anyone violating the terms of the SOPA bill, like us fanfiction writers for example, will be charted off to a maximum state prison for writing with these characters.**

**Writers who write a book with even glasses that are fairly similar to character from another will be arrested and confined for using a character with Emerald Green in the iris' of your character just as another author before you.**

**This is a serious manner matter for all of us. This effects all of us whether we know it or not. I am sure that some of you may not believe me or what I have to say and I can understand that. I would rather not believe it myself but the links below will provide information of the SOPA bill possible passing. If you remove the spaces then it should bring you to said website.**

**: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html**

**: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /**

**: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml**

**: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4**

**We aren't powerless in this people. We can fight for our freedom. We can stop SOPA before it stops us. This doesn't just affect Americans, no, this is a global problem that all of us, all around the world can fix. If we spread the word and stick together than we can once again stop the bill from being passed.**

**For our freedom of speech, for our freedom to write down and inspire, to read what our fellow readers have to offer; that is what we have at stake for if this bill is to be passed.**

**Freedom to sing a song that we love from our favorite artists and post it on the internet for the world to see, to help others get through a tough level in a game with a walk-through, to help others learn the lyrics to a song by making a video with the words, anything of this nature that is considered "copyright" will be taken, our privileges gone.**

**We aren't making money from this; we are just expressing ourselves for our love of anime, books, video-games, etc. Whether we read for entertainment, whether we write from creative charisma, whether we support the fandom, all of these things and more are that we do, is at stake.**

**-Please, help spread the word of the SOPA bill and help us continue to be free on the internet. We stopped it before and we can stop it again. Let's do everything we can, to put an end to SOPA and hopefully this time, once and for all.**

**Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!**


	14. AN Two

**Yes, I know you guys, this isn't a story-update to this story either. But, I have some news for you guys. I'm going back and re-making this story, okay? It's been a good few years since I wrote this, and my writing has, maybe gotten better over the years. So, I feel like going back and re-doing this story.**

**Start fresh ya know?**

**Tell me what you guys think I should do. **

**Till next time, see ya.**


End file.
